French fairy tale
by Chibi Goldfish
Summary: Arthur est étrangement inquiet pour son voisin d'outre-manche, Francis. Il faut dire aussi, pour une fois qu'il réussit l'un de ses sorts… (Bonus 2p!)
1. Chapter 1

Heellllooo tout le monde ! Et oui j'ai décidé de revenir. Et avec une imbécillité sans nom en plus, je vous gâte ! Enfin bon, voici un petit truc avec du FrUK et la Kirkland family, façon conte de fée sauce Chibi-Goldfish (aucune blague là-dessus, s'il vous plaît!).

Discraimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée de cette fiction, l'univers d'Hetalia est la propriété de Hidekaz Himaruya.

Characters : France/Francis, Angleterre/Arthur, Ecosse/Alistair, Irlande/Patrick, Pays de Galles/Dylan.

Résumé : Arthur est étrangement inquiet pour son voisin d'outre-manche, Francis. Il faut dire aussi, pour une fois qu'il réussit l'un de ses sorts…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans la brume Londonienne, minuit venait d'être annoncé aux veilleurs par Big Ben, quand Arthur se sentit gentiment secoué par le patron du pub dans lequel il se trouvait. Sortant de la torpeur dans laquelle l'alcool l'avait mis, il cessa de contempler son verre de whisky et leva des yeux vitreux sur l'homme au visage fermé en face de lui.

-Monsieur, c'est l'heure de la fermeture, il va falloir me payer s'il vous plaît.

L'homme-nation mit un bout de temps avant de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, puis se redressa.

-Rmmm oui tenez », fit-il après avoir fouillé ses poches à la recherche d'argent, l'esprit pas encore clair. « Et gardez la monnaie » grogna-t-il en voyant l'homme commencer à compter pour savoir combien lui rendre. Bon dieu rien que de le voir faire lui donnait la migraine !

Il partit alors en titubant du pub, grommelant que Lui savait être généreux avec les autres, par comme ce sauvageon d'Alfred. Une larme lui vient soudain aux yeux au souvenir de son ancienne –et si ingrate- colonie, puis une nouvelle, puis d'autres, qu'il tenta de ravaler, sans trop de conviction. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait l'alcool mauvais après tout ! Et après on venait lui faire la morale sur son caractère de cochon.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Dieu pour qu'il me traite comme çaaaa ! Chouina l'anglais.

-Par où commencer, déjà la mort de Jeanne d'Arc peut-être ?

Il retient un nouveau grognement façe à la réponse narquoise qui lui fut adressé. Forcément, il fallait qu'il croise Francis pile à ce moment. _French timing_ lui répondrait l'autre. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Ah oui, le dernier meeting des nations c'était passé sur ses terres, aujourd'hui et il continuait demain. Le frog squattait donc comme tant d'autre sa capitale. Rhhhaaaaa, début de semaine pourrie ! Voilà la raison de sa présence dans ce pub quelconque.

-Ta période pirate ensuite, tu l'avais renié à ce moment si je me souviens bien.

-Shut up Francis !

-Sans compter la magie noire que tu utilises toujours, tss-tss mauvais garçon » Rigola le français.

Non, il n'allait pas pouvoir rester calme plus longtemps si l'autre ne se la fermait pas tout de suite. _Stupid frog !_ Si seulement il pouvait ne plus parler. Ou si sa douce voix pouvait se transformer en croassements dignes des paroles venimeuses qui sortaient de sa bouche d'immonde -et stupide, faut-il encore le préciser?- amphibien français. Une image mentale particulièrement cocasse lui vint alors à l'esprit et il ricana de sa dernière trouvaille pour humilier son rival. Il allait justement goûter à sa terrible magie noire, ce beau salaud ! Une cape noire lui entoura soudain les épaules tandis qu'un sortilège lui revenait en mémoire. Oui, il allait bien rigoler.

La minute d'après pourtant, il avait de nouveau envie de pleurer, et pas de joie, même si son sort avait fonctionné. Car c'était bien ça son problème, pour une fois qu'un de ses sorts fonctionnait –ou ne se retournait pas contre lui-, il fallait qu'il se rende compte quasi-immédiatement de la bourde qu'il avait fait. Et comment délier le sort, ça il n'en savait rien, à son plus grand malheur.

Un gémissement sortit enfin de sa bouche, il avait peur de ce qu'il avait fait au français.

-Francis ?

La réponse qu'il reçut de l'être en face de lui le glaça de terreur.

.. ooOoo ..

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le manoir de l'anglais :

La situation était cocasse, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Rassemblés en catastrophe en plein milieu de la nuit par un Arthur en état de choc, dessaoulé par la force des choses, ses frères aînés tentaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de cacher leur hilarité devant la nouvelle bourde magique de leur cadet. Même si cela semblait très difficile, au vu de leurs yeux brillants et leurs grands sourires. Il avait fait fort, très fort il faut dire.

-La seule solution, c'est de l'embrasser », fit au bout d'un moment Irlande, un peu calmé.

Pourtant il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rejoindre le fou rire qui venait de frapper ses frères dés qu'il finit de parler.

-L'embrasser ?

-Oui.

-C'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule, bloody git ! » gronda Angleterre.

-Là tu me vexes petit frère, j'ai l'air de me moquer de toi ? » répondit l'autre le plus candidement possible. Les hurlements de rire derrière lui redoublèrent alors.

\- Ho oui ! Et vous fermez-là! » Cria Arthur en direction de ses autres frères hilares. « Ce n'est pas drôle du tout !

Un croassement outré vint alors appuyer les dires anglais, faisant ainsi converger plusieurs regards, pour la plupart amusés, en direction du batracien qu'Arthur tenait dans ses mains. Une drôle de petite grenouille à la peau sable et aux étonnants yeux bleus. Une grenouille vexée qui fit sourire Irlande.

-Écoute Francis, ne le prends pas mal, mais bon, avoue que la situation est quand même comique. Et puis, c'est principalement d'Arthur et de son don pour réussir ses sortilèges uniquement bourré dont on se moque actuellement.

Le « Je n'étais pas_ totalement_ bourré » n'échappa à personne, mais tout le monde l'ignora.

-Patrick à raison, on oserait jamais se moquer ainsi de toi », fit avec un gentil sourire Pays de Galles. « Franchement, tu es notre meilleur allié quand il s'agit de pourrir la vie de notre petit frère adoré, on te respecte trop pour ça.

Le croassement qui lui répondit était plutôt dubitatif.

-Susceptibilité Française », soupira son voisin d'Outre-manche.

-Et il y a de quoi », intervint alors Écosse. « Regarde ce que tu lui as fait !

-Ce _stupid frog_ l'a bien mérité » s'insurgea le fautif avec toute sa mauvaise foi disponible.

-Crrrrooooa ?! *

-Oui parfaitement, tu étais ignoble avec moi au moment où …

Sentant la sempiternelle dispute arriver, Patrick s'énerva.

-Bon, on se calme tous les deux. Déjà Arthur, tu vas gentiment nous poser Francis sur cette table, le voir dans tes mains ne me rassure tout simplement pas. Puis une fois qu'on se sera tous calmés, on pourra parler.

Grommelant pour la forme, l'anglais écouta quand même son aîné irlandais et déposa délicatement l'animal-nation sur le « bois » ferme. Francis eut alors un croassement de soulagement qui fit se sentir l'Angleterre assez coupable.

-Bon je dois faire quoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Tous assis sur la grande table, les aînés Kirkland se consultèrent du regard avant que Pays de Galles ne parle, une étrange lueur passant dans ses yeux verts.

-Comme te l'a si bien dit Patrick, pour rompre ce genre de charme, il faut embrasser la victime du sortilège. Revois un peu tes contes de fée cher petit frère, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils possèdent tous une part de vérité. « La princesse et la grenouille » est à relire dans ton cas » finit-il avec un clin d'œil amusé.

-Mais, mais, … » réussit à articuler Arthur, livide.

-Bon, écoute moi bien la catastrophe magique sur patte », rajouta Alistair. « Il n'y a pas de _mais_ qui tienne. Si Francis est dans cet état, c'est de ta faute. Et il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de rompre le charme que de l'embrasser. Donc tu prends tes responsabilités et tu l'embrasses, ton si cher « Stupid frog ». Et toi Dylan, prépare la caméra, ça va être épique !

-Hmmm je l'ai rangée où déjà ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai ! Et Voooiiillààà.

Un ange passa, tandis qu'on entendait un petit son retentir, preuve que ladite caméra venait bel et bien d'être allumée par l'irlandais. L'anglais s'étrangla.

-Bloody pervert brothers, non mais qui vous a dit que vous pouviez mater ! So thanks for your bloody help, you can go back home now ! ».

Et c'est ainsi qu'il quitta la salle de réception, royal, prenant au passage la grenouille française étrangement calme –pour quelqu'un dans sa situation- qui regardait fixement les frères de son Némésis. Un clin d'œil de Dylan conforta d'ailleurs Francis dans son idée, son cher Thutur s'était fait avoir en beauté. Cela le fit légèrement sourire. L'anglais pouvait être si mignon quand il s'inquiétait de la sorte.

Le claquement de porte qui suivit leur départ fut le signal d'un nouveau fou rire pour les trois frères, au bord de la crise de larmes depuis tout à l'heure.

-Non mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi crédule », rigola Ecosse.

-Et d'être aussi nul en magie aussi », rajouta Irlande.

-Mais quel idée aussi de venir nous consulter plutôt que de chercher la réponse dans un grimoire », sourit Pays de Galles.

-Le jour où notre petit frère chéri s'achètera un cerveau », soupira l'écossais. « Enfin, c'était amusant de le voir aussi inquiet pour sa chère grenouille, il était mimi tout plein…

Le sourire carnassier qu'il envoya à ses frères leur fit comprendre que oui, ils tenaient LE moyen de faire chanter Arthur pour au moins une bonne décennie -minimum-.

Plus loin dans le domaine anglais, la nation aux scones referma une nouvelle porte derrière elle, s'adossant au montant de bois. Soupirant, il se laissa tomber au sol et mit ses mains à hauteur de visage, de façon à pouvoir parler les yeux dans les yeux avec Francis.

-Ils se sont bien fichu de moi … » grogna-t-il.

_Ho, alors il s'en est rendu compte_, pensa ironiquement France.

Un pauvre sourire fleurit alors sur les lèvres anglaises. « Mais ils n'ont pas tord en disant qu'il y a du vrai dans les contes de fée … un baiser … ce doit être l'un des moyens de rompre un tel sort … Mais j'imagine que si je te demande d'attendre quelques jours le temps que je trouve dans un grimoire un autre moyen de te rendre ta véritable apparence, ce sera non ? »

Un croassement amusé lui répondit, la nation-grenouille ne pensait pas que l'autre lui aurait demandé son avis. Pourtant il secoua la tête négativement, faisant bien comprendre qu'en effet il ne souhaitait pas passer plusieurs journées dans le corps d'un amphibien.

Et puis la situation l'amusait pas mal quand même, recevoir un baiser de son Arthur après tout ça. Pour un peu il se serait vraiment cru catapulté dans un conte de fée ! Enfin … un peu du mauvais côté du conte quand même.

-Yes I understand, I … I'm so sorry, really », souffla l'anglais dont le visage prenait une belle teinte carmin. « Je sais même plus comment j'ai fait pour réussir à te transformer …

Francis ne répondit rien, étonné par le comportement de l'anglais. Non il ne lui en voulait pas –enfin plus beaucoup-, d'avoir été la victime malheureuse de ce sort. Il n'embêterait plus l'anglais bourré, voilà tout. Mais là il était vraiment heureux de la situation. Voir Arthur baisser ainsi les armes devant lui et se comporter de façon si gentille après tant de siècles de guerres, de rivalité et de chamailleries entre eux faisait remonter des souvenirs de leur enfance, quand ils s'entendaient encore un peu. Cette période qui lui manquait parfois tant …

Soudain Francis sentit qu'il était ramené vers Arthur et avant qu'il ne comprenne comment, il perçut un contact contre sa bouche. Ha, le fameux baiser ! Son cœur eut alors un soubresaut et une onde de chaleur parcourut son corps, qui redevint immédiatement celui d'un humain. Complètement collé à l'anglais, il se décala alors un peu pour admirer le magnifique visage cramoisi que celui-ci arborait.

-P, Pease shut-up Francis. It's… it's embarrassing, really.

-Honhonhon, mon cher tu rougis, c'est …

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'Arthur se releva et partit précipitamment, sans un regard en arrière, la voix tremblante.

-Tu connais la chambre d'ami, tu peux y rester ce soir si tu veux. Good night.

L'autre se releva alors en s'époussetant et, avec un grand sourire, poursuivit le maître des lieux dans les couloirs.

-Mon lapin voyons, comment peux-tu être aussi froid envers moi alors que tu devrais te confondre d'excuses après ce que tu m'as fait !

Le ton faussement outré réussit à tirer un faible sourire à l'Angleterre, qui se sentit étrangement pardonné par le comédien français.

-Stupid frog, ne me fait pas regretter d'avoir inversé le sort, j'aurais aussi pu te confier à un de tes cuisiniers et être enfin débarrassé de toi à jamais.

-Quel être ignoble ! Allons mon cher, tu t'ennuierais sans moi, avoue.

-Non, ce serait le paradis!

-Monstre.

-Idiot.

-Quelle horrible façon de terminer ce si charmant conte !

-France, garde tes idées tordues pour toi.

-Haaaa, mon adorable petite princesse !

-What the …. Francis, NON ! Lâche-moi immédiatement !

Et prenant son irascible anglais dans ses bras, le français rigola, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre comment se terminait un vrai conte de fée, en France.

Soit au lit, après tout n'était-ce pas le meilleur moyen pour vivre éternellement heureux en couple et avoir beaucoup d'enfants, hmm ?

* * *

French conception d'une bonne fin de conte de fée XD ! Bon c'est un peu gnangnan, mais tant pis ^^'. Iggy il est trop mimi quand il s'inquiète pour Francis, pas vrai ?! ^o^

Une petite review maintenant ? :3

Écosse : Franciiiis !

France : Oui très cher ?

Écosse : Dis, dis, ça à quel goût les mouches ?

France : …

Écosse : Allons, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas tenté l'expérience, je ne te croirais pas ! Et puis ton _Frog Kiss_ avec mon frère, dis vous avez mis la lan…

Angleterre : Fuck you bloody bastard!

* * *

*Ma réplique préférée de ce texte ! XD Pas besoin de traduction je pense. ^^


	2. Bonus 2p!

Hello les gens! Voui je sais _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là avec ce 2ème chapitre alors que c'était à la base un OS, hein?_ Ben ... j'avais aussi envie d'embêter les 2p! de nos chers France et Angleterre, voili-voilou, j'espère que vous aimerez ce petit bonus! ^.^

Non plus sérieusement, l'idée m'est venue en voyant un petit gag sur 2p!France lui aussi changé en grenouille, ça m'a bien fait rire et j'ai eu cette idée, alors autant vous la faire partager.

2p France: François

2p Angleterre: Oliver

Rating T pour le langage, bref, on est chez les 2p aussi, faut pas s'attendre à moins que ça.

* * *

Il y avait des jours comme ça, disons-le clairement, des jours de merde, où on en était à se demander pourquoi on avait quitté son lit. Et aujourd'hui François se la posait, cette question. Ho il avait sa réponse bien sûr, il n'était pas du genre à traîner au lit et ses poumons réclamaient leur dose de nicotine matinale ... mais quand même.

Résistant d'ailleurs à l'envie de reprendre une nouvelle clope dans son paquet, la Nation française jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui était posé sur la table devant lui, avant de lâcher un profond soupir.

-Bon, un coassement c'est oui, deux c'est non, ok?

-Coooa!

La France incarnée laissa passer un moment, organisant sa pensée et regardant la trop excitée petite grenouille bondir sur place.

-C'est une vengeance de tes frères qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse mais que dire à part qu'il avait été plus que surpris ce matin en se retrouvant face à une grenouille à la peau aussi rousse que les cheveux d'Angleterre, aux yeux aussi bleus que ceux d'Angleterre, à l'air aussi guilleret qu'Angleterre et ce dans le couloir ... avec des cupcakes au sol.

Début de journée pourri.

Deux coassements lui répondirent tandis que la petite grenouille se dandinait, gênée au possible. Forcément, il avait vu juste.

-Tsh, et c'est forcément pas Norvège ou Roumanie qui t'auraient fait ça.

Non, les deux autres pays magiques étaient amis avec Oliver, celui-ci ne répondit d'ailleurs pas, tant c'était évident.

-Donc j'en déduis que la faute vient de toi.

Un coassement piteux vint lui répondre. France n'eut même plus envie de poursuivre cette conversation, tant il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur.

-Encore une de tes expériences sur des cupcakes alors, au vu des preuves sur le sol … j'imagine que c'était destiné à Amérique ou Canada, en représailles de leur dernière bêtise?

Et après Oliver osait se dire un bon père. Pourtant.

-Coa, coa.

_Ah bon ?_ En plus, pour peu, François aurait presque pu jurer voir la grenouille rougir.

-Mais alors qui, tu n'as aucun ennemi en ce moment pourtant?

Cette question, c'était avant tout à lui qu'il se la posait et c'est parce qu'il réfléchissait posément qu'il ne vit pas la Nation-grenouille bondir et se coller à son visage, bouche contre bouche, ses ventouses essayant de se raccrocher du mieux possible à la peau de son homologue. Un vent puissant balaya alors la pièce et François se retrouva face à son cauchemar personnel, meilleur-ennemi et amant occasionnel, rougissant bel et bien entre ses taches de rousseur.

-C'était pour toi en fait, répondit la voix toujours enjouée d'Angleterre, ne montrant aucun remord dans ses propos.

S'affalant contre le torse du français choqué, Oliver continua.

-J'avais mis un sort spécial sur un cupcake que je voulais te proposer pour que tu te transformes en grenouille, comme dans les contes de fée, et qu'avec le baiser de l'amour véritable, je te redonne ton apparence humaine. Haaaa ça aurait été teeeellement romantique, _my lovely frenchy_, bien plus que les drogues aphrodisiaques ... Mais hélas en voulant apporter le plateau dans ta chambre, je suis tombé par terre et j'ai avalé sans le faire exprès un bout de ton cupcake, c'est vraiment dommage, une si belle surprise gâchée de la plus stupide des façons! Même si au final, ce n'est pas si mal que ça..

Après une bonne minute de silence, devant le manque apparent de réaction du français, Oliver décida d'en profiter pour ré embrasser l'homme de sa vie et le chauffer en gloussant, sûr de son effet.

..ooOoo..

La fin d'un bon conte de fée pour François? C'est la clope au bec de jeter à la rue son emmerdant de voisin britannique psychopathe et totalement à côté de la plaque niveau drague, après avoir réussi à reprendre ses esprits. Et ne plus lui ouvrir pendant longtemps, très longtemps. De toute façon, l'autre trouve toujours un quelconque moyen pour entrer, alors bon …

* * *

J'adooore Francois et Oliver! XD

Si vous souhaitez voir ce qui m'a inspiré ce petit ... truc ... bref, vous trouverez très facilement le gag dans les images google en tappant "Hetalia 2p france england", j'étais pliée de rire en le lisant. X)

J'espère que ce petit bonus vous aura plu !

Au fait merci pour tous vos fav', ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir d'en voir autant :D

Bisous!

Chibi


End file.
